Just for fun, right?
by BritneyJade
Summary: Ginny and Hermione have a sleepover and end up sleeping in the same bed. "Relax, it's just for fun. I promise." ONE SHOT! warning: femmeslash and sex. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED


Ginny lost all thought of being quiet when she was spotted by the prefect. She bolted up the stairs of the Grand Staircase to get to the Head Common Room.

"Hey! Where are you going? Get back here!" the prefect shouted up to her, slightly slowing down. Ginny was lucky to be wearing a zip up hoodie instead of her usual Gryffindor robes. She took a sharp turn and quickly went into one of the secret passage ways Harry told her about.

She was now facing the portrait that leads into the Head's Common Room. Quickly and quietly she whispered the password. The portrait accepted and opened to reveal a common room with soft ivory walls and over-stuffed (but extremely comfortable) armchairs. All of it was lit up by a single fire burning in the fireplace. Light danced across the walls and gave an eerie look to the room. The fire was flickering and it made Ginny very tired. She could hear the rain beating down on the glass windows, and occasionally there was a flash of lightening. It was storming, and very severely at that.

"Hey Gin, took ya long enough." Hermione teased as she ran over to give Ginny a huge hug. Hermione was wearing a very skimpy pink lace night gown that showed off all of her curves. Ginny thought she looked sexy, in the most friendly way possible.

"Blame the prefects. Anyway, where is the ferret?" Draco was the Head Boy.

"He's staying at Pansy's dorm tonight." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh alright. Well, do you wanna hang in your dorm and watch a movie? I never get to watch those since we don't have tellephonisions." Hermione smiled at this.

"Of course. Go pick out a movie, I'll make popcorn." At that, Hermione left to go into her shared kitchen and make her favorite muggle treat.

Ginny walked up the long and winding staircase and opened the door to see Hermione's dorm. It was gorgeous... there was one dresser and two nightstands made out of mahogany which were placed on either side of a huge bed. The whole room was decked out in Gryffindor colors.

Ginny continued to look around the room until her eyes laid on a black lacey thong with a matching revealing bra that was decorated with little pink bows. Ginny raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but wonder if Hermione was wearing something like this right now. She just shook the idea out of her head because she knew that neither of them were like that. Hermione had a boyfriend and Ginny was definately not a lesbian.

Ginny layed on the bed and soon enough Hermione came to join her. They watched the movie here and there but usually caught up in the school's juicy gossip. After the movie was over they both said their goodnights and rolled over in opposite directions. Ginny couldn't fall asleep, she was terrified of storms. Hermione was having the same problems but instead of being afraid she was hot. Regardless of the rain sloshing up against the window, it was humid and it felt like there was limited oxygen in the air.

Finally, Hermione couldn't take it anymore and slipped off her pink nightgown so she was in only her bra and matching thong. It made a huge difference because more of her body was exposed to the chilly silk of the bed. The movement of the bed caused Ginny to turn to face Hermione to see what was going on.

Ginny looked down and saw Hermione's breasts. They were huge! Well atleast compared to hers...Her hard nipples were showing through the thin fabric. They were perfectly round and Ginny longed to just take one into her mouth... What was she thinking? She mentally slapped herself. Hermione caught her looking and smiled. Ginny had to think of something to say.

"I'm really afraid of storms, Mia. Could I sleep up against you?" Ginny couldn't stop the words, they were already out. Hermione eyed her carefully. They've slept in the same bed together as friends but never right next to each other. She slowly nodded in agreement.

Ginny smiled and wiggled herself next to Hermione so that she was flush up against her. They were both facing one way and Ginny was in the back of Hermione. Hermione felt a little bit uncomfortable by this but decided not to say anything.

Hermione felt Ginny's breasts pushed against her back and an unusual wetness started to seep into her thong. She was never attracted to a girl before and found it weird that it was her best friend. Regardless, Hermione wanted to take it a bit further.

"Hey Gin," she whispered, turning around. "You know in the movie how the best friend's kissed each other jokingly? Well, I thought... you know... if you just want to see what it's like?"

Ginny was taken aback but looked into Hermione's eyes. They were chocolate and her light blue ones seemed to melt in them.

"Sure, but only as friends right?" She asked just to make sure, though part of her was hoping for a little more.

Hermione nodded and leaned in towards her best friend. They looked into each other's eyes for a couple seconds, both lost. Then Ginny closed the gap in between them and their lips gave one small peck.

Hermione pulled back but her lips were so soft that Ginny couldn't resist wanting a little more. She met Hermione's lips another time but this time she stayed on them for a while. Eachother's soft lips were moving together. Ginny slowly slid her tongue along Hermione's bottom lip asking for entrance. Hermione pulled back suddenly.

"Gin, what are you doing?" She asked, worried.

"Relax, just for fun. I'm promise." Ginny had lust spelled out in her eyes.

Before Hermione could answer, Ginny closed the distance in between them and slid her tongue into Hermione's mouth. Hermione gave an involuntary moan. It felt so great to have her best friend's tongue massaging hers. Soon enough, the brunette started getting more into it and gently pushed Ginny down so she was laying on the bed looking at the ceiling. Hermione climbed ontop of her, still making out heavily. Their breathing started getting raggid and the kissing became more desperate.

Ginny decided to be a little daring and she pushed her hips up to grind against Hermione's. Hermione responded very quickly and started pushing her hips into Ginny's as well. They were both moaning by the delicious friction it was causing. The red head had far too much clothing on so she decided to slowly strip down into her bra and underwear.

"Wow," breathed Hermione. "You're beautiful."

They continued to grind their hips against each others trying to acheive something but it just wasn't enough. Hermione reached down and unclasped Ginny's bra. She gasped when she saw her perfectly round and perky breasts. Arching her neck down, she took one hard nipple into her mouth and began to suck on it while massaging the other with her hand.

"Mmmmhg. Hermione!" Ginny moaned. Hermione laughed, Ginny was so unexperienced and she loved it. And it was true, Ginny never really even kissed anyone like this before. Unless you count Harry and Dean but it didn't feel... real.

After Hermione was done having her fun with Ginny's breasts. She lightly traced her hand down to the top of Ginny's panties. She slowly pulled them off of her. Ginny was so wet from anticipating she was almost shaking so she reached down and ripped her underwear off.

"Eager, aren't we?" Hermione laughed. The brunette stared at the part she wanted most, taking in how beautiful Ginny was. She then lightly traced her finger over her clit and Ginny made little gasps and whimpers. Hermione spread her legs apart and crawled her way down Ginny's body until she was eye level with Ginny's pussy. She could feel the heat radiating from it and could see how wet she was. It made herself even more wet... She couldn't wait for Ginny to do this to her.

She slowly and painfully ran her tongue from the top of Ginny's slit to the bottom. Ginny groaned and bucked her hips in frustration.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Hermione said seductively. Ginny groaned.

"I think you know." She said in a strangled whisper. Her voice was husky.

"Then why don't you tell me?" Her lips were on Ginny's clit and everytime she spoke, her voice vibrated it and sent little shocks of pleasure throughout Ginny.

"I want you to..." She gasped as Hermione began to push her tongue through her opening.

"Go on,"

"Oh merlin, Hermione! Just fuck me already!" She bucked her hips towards Hermione's face. Hermione was pleased and felt as though she won something. She stuck one finger into Ginny as her tongue sucked and played with her clit. Ginny moaned repeatively. "Oh Hermione! Faster, Harder."

"How hard do you want me to fuck you?"

"As hard as you can! I want to cum all over you're beautiful, long, talented fingers."

Hermione added another finger and began pumping in and out more furiously.

"Oh fuck Hermione! Please, please, please.. harder!" Ginny felt something building up inside of her and she was desperate to have a release. Hermione pushed her fingers in and out, faster and faster, harder and harder until Ginny's curse words were getting more and more quicker. She knew that Ginny was going to come soon.

"Oh shit, I'm cumming, Hermione!" She gasped as she gave one more hard thrust into Hermione's fingers. Soon enough, cum coated Hermione's fingers and she happily licked it all off. Ginny felt completely exhausted and spent. She layed there breathing heavily.

"Wow Gin, you taste sooo good. Here," She held her fingers up to Ginny's lips and Ginny reluctantly licked all of her cum off. She wouldn't normally do that but since it was Hermione's fingers, she gladly did.

"That was amazing. I think I love you." Ginny said before she could stop herself. She blamed the after sex for being all sentimental. Hermione stared at her with wide eyes and slowly got up.

"Ginny... Maybe you should leave."

"No way! I want to make you feel the way you made me feel." This was true, Ginny wanted Hermione writhing under her.

"I'm dating Ron. We shouldn't have done that." Hermione just realized she fucked her boyfriend's sister.

"Relax Mia, it was all for fun." She said on the way out. She turned around and gave a small wink to Hermione.


End file.
